


Doing His Duty

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius just has to know if the rumours are true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing His Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> **Warnings:** Scorpius is 16, James is 17 *waves hand* Just go with it. ;)
> 
> **A/N:** Written for the lovely Capitu, in celebration of her return to us! Prompt(s) requested: Prefect duties. I hope this suits! ♥
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Doing His Duty

 ~

At first Scorpius chalked it up to rumours. After all, everyone thought _he_ was some kind of Veela, for Salazar’s sake. But then they persisted, and the way other students talked about it in hushed tones made Scorpius wonder. There had to be some truth to them, right? Where there’s smoke and all that. Eventually, it became _all_ he could think about. 

There was no way to find out, of course. What was he going to do, go up to _James Potter’s_ Gryffindor classmates and ask? Oh yes, that would go over well. He’d be hexed within an inch of his life if he was lucky. House relations had improved since his father’s time, but not _that_ much. 

He could ask Al, but that would end up with him having to answer all sorts of questions, plus Al teased him enough as it was. Scorpius wasn’t about to give a fellow Slytherin, Potter or no, that sort of advantage. Anyway, he didn’t even know if James was gay. 

Al, however, was intuitive and perceptive, damn his hide, so it wasn’t long until he asked Scorpius what was going on. 

“Going on?” Scorpius feigned nonchalance. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Al, grinning, climbed onto Scorpius’ bed, making himself comfortable. “I’ve seen the way your eyes glaze over when my brother’s name is mentioned. And I’ve seen the way you stare at his arse when you think no one is looking. So.” He fixed a sober look at Scorpius. “Not to sound ridiculous, but, what are your intentions, Malfoy?” 

Scorpius was sure he was turning red, but he continued gamely on. “I don’t know what—” He winced as something stung his hand, forcing him to drop his book. “Ow! What’d you do that for?”

“That was for trying to lie to me.” Al pulled his hand out of his pocket. “Now spill, before I’m forced to do more Stinging Jinxes.” 

Scorpius cleared his throat. “It’s just…there are these rumours—”

“Oh! That.” Al nodded. “Well, as his brother, I do know a thing or two about him.” Leaning back on his elbows, he smirked. “Ask.” 

Scorpius gave him a flat look. “Tell.” 

Al rolled his eyes, but relented. “If your question is if James is especially well-endowed, you’ll have to judge for yourself. I haven’t seen him naked since I was probably six. And I’ve no desire to see him naked now.” He shuddered. “If your question is if he plays for your team—” He grinned. “That I can confirm.” 

Scorpius exhaled. “He’s gay?” 

“He likes both, actually.” Al winked. “And I’ve seen him eyeing you. So, the only question left is, what are you going to do about it?”

That question haunted Scorpius for weeks. He plotted and schemed, thinking up and discarding several ideas until he settled on one. The Prefects’ bath. After all, they were both prefects. Well, Potter was Head Boy, but he still used the Prefects’ bath. And nakedness there would be natural. Expected even.

But catching him there alone would prove problematic. James was popular, and there always seemed to be people fussing about him. Scorpius got to know James’ schedule quite well over the intervening weeks. 

Then, finally, it happened one night. 

“See you later,” James called to his friends before turning towards the Prefects’ bath. 

Scorpius, lurking in the shadows, exhaled and, after waiting a moment, followed. 

James had lit the lamps and the tub was already full. He was still dressed and testing the water with his hand when Scorpius slipped in. 

Creeping forwards, Scorpius sidled into one of the alcoves and whispered the special concealment spell his father had taught him. 

Standing up, James began to shuck his kit, carefully laying his robes to the side before dealing with his shirt and trousers. He turned away as he stepped out of his pants, and for a moment Scorpius wondered if, after all his trouble, he wouldn’t get to see him. Not that the view from the back was anything to scoff at. He was all muscle, with an arse that wouldn’t quit. 

And then James turned around, and Scorpius forgot to breathe. He was fucking huge. His cock…Merlin, but his cock was the largest Scorpius had ever seen. Even flaccid, it was long, thick, uncut, and bloody perfect.

Inadvertently, Scorpius let out a whimper.

James’ head popped up. “Who’s there?” he snapped. “Show yourself.” 

Scorpius held still. 

“Don’t make me drag you out of wherever you’re hiding,” James said, eyes narrowed. Wordlessly, he Summoned a towel and his wand. “One last chance,” he warned, his left hand holding the towel over his groin. 

With a sigh, Scorpius cancelled the spell, stepping forward. “Potter,” he said. “Sorry if I frightened you. I was just…making my rounds, you know, doing my prefect duties, and, erm, making sure no unauthorised students were using the Perfects’ bath.” 

James lowered his wand. “I wasn’t _frightened,_ ” he scoffed. He raised an eyebrow. “And once you saw it was just me, why didn’t you leave?”  
 “I was just about to, so if you’ll excuse me—” Scorpius began to move past James, but James grabbed his arm with his wand hand. 

“Why were you really here, Malfoy?” he murmured, mouth close to Scorpius’ ear. “What were you really hoping to see?” 

Scorpius held himself still despite his inner trembling. “Nothing. As I said—”

“I don’t believe you.” James’ hand tightened. “I know you’ve been following me. At first I thought it was some prank, but now I don’t think it is at all.”

Scorpius’ mouth went dry. “I haven’t been following—”

“You have.” James inhaled. “Don’t ask how I know, I just do. I’ve seen you trailing after me, stalking me.” 

“I’m not some creeper—”

James’ laugh was low and intimate. “Did I say I found it creepy?” he murmured. “Far from it. In fact, I was wondering when you were going to make a move already.” 

Scorpius’ breath left him in a rush. “You mean you—”

“Yeah, I’ve fancied you for ages.” James released his arm, stepped back. “But if you’re not interested, then—”

Reaching out, Scorpius grabbed him. “I didn’t say that.” 

Slowly, deliberately, James dropped the towel. He smiled. “So you _did_ want to see me.” 

“Yes.” Scorpius licked his lips, but kept his eyes on James’ face. “I’d heard rumours you see—”

“And does the reality live up to the rumours?” James asked. 

Does it ever. Scorpius’ gaze skated down, and as he stared at James’ cock, it began to thicken, harden. Another whimper escaped him. 

James’ grin deepened. “You want to see it up close?” he purred.

Without thinking about it, Scorpius dropped to his knees, coming face to face with his dream cock, and before he knew what he was doing, he had a hand around the base, and was licking the tip. It hardened fully in his hand.

Above him, James’ hands settled in his hair, his hips pushing forward. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Like that. Fuck, but you look good on your knees.” 

Scorpius had sucked many a cock, but this was going to test all his skill. He started by flattening his tongue along the underside, smirking when James’ breath quickened, but when he got his mouth around the tip, sliding down to try to meet his hand still wrapped around the base, it was a challenge. His jaw quickly began aching and he drew back, sucking what he could. 

James, moaning, gasped out, “That’s more than most people manage.” 

Scorpius’ tongue again circled the tip as he looked up at James from under his lashes. “I’m not most people,” he purred, and, determined, he again tried to swallow James, but James drew back. 

“Wait.” 

Scorpius frowned up at him. 

“I dunno if you’re up for it,” James whispered, his hand cupping Scorpius’ jaw. Slowly, he ran his thumb over Scorpius’ swollen bottom lip. “But I really want to fuck you.” 

Scorpius’ insides liquified at the thought. The idea of being split in two by James’ cock was— “Fuck, yeah,” he breathed, and James’ brown eyes went dark. 

The next few moments were a flurry as Scorpius stood and ditched his clothes and James dug through his robes, coming up with a tube of lube. 

“You always carry lube?” Scorpius laughed as James brandished it. 

James raised an eyebrow. “Are you really complaining?” 

Scorpius sobered. “No. Not at all.” 

James lay back on the towels he’d laid out. “Come here,” he said. “This will be easier if you’re on top.” 

Nodding, Scorpius straddled James. Their cocks brushed and they both moaned. 

James squirted some lube in his hand. Scorpius was gratified to see it was shaking. “Want me to—?”

“Faster if I do it,” Scorpius said, and, taking the tube, spread some over his fingers before reaching back to open himself up. He closed his eyes as he fingered himself, catching his bottom lip in his teeth as he worked to open himself enough to take James.

James groaned. “I could watch you do that all day,” he said, voice low, gravelly. 

Scorpius, three fingers in his arsehole, cracked open one eye. “I can’t do this…too much…without coming,” he confessed. 

“I can see why,” James replied, his hand applying lube to his cock. “I’m about to burst.” 

“Not before you’re inside me,” Scorpius said. Pulling his fingers out, he batted James’ hands away. “Let’s do this.” 

It was slow going, the hardest bit was when James’ cock breached Scorpius’ hole, and, as he slowly sat down, he got fuller and fuller. It was just this side of pain, but James’ cock was also touching sensitive places inside him he didn’t know he had. By the time he was fully breached, Scorpius’ was panting, and James… Fuck, James had beads of sweat on his forehead, and his hands were fisting the towels. “Move,” he ground out. “Please.” 

Scorpius raised himself up, his eyes almost crossing at the drag of James’ monster cock inside him, but as he sat down again, it got slightly easier. 

Meanwhile, James was clutching Scorpius hips, his neck arched, filthy words falling from his lips. “Fuck…so fucking tight…yeah, like that…fuck—”

It was getting easier by the moment and soon, Scorpius was able to move faster, sliding up and down James relatively easily. James was big enough that he hit Scorpius’ prostate every time Scorpius sat, and as sensation began to overwhelm him, Scorpius’ previously smooth movements went ragged. “Fuck,” he gasped, voice tight with strain, “I can’t—”

“Yeah, okay,” said James, and as he sat up, he drove himself deeper into Scorpius, sending sparks up his spine. “I’ve got you.” 

Scorpius moaned as James began to thrust. It was hard, rough, with no polish, but it was delicious, and it took only a couple of pushes from him to start coming, his cock spurting all over James’ stomach. 

James growled, fucking him through his convulsions before toppling him onto his back and pounding into him, taking him apart. There was no finesse, but then, neither of them seemed to need it, and within moments, James, too, was coming, grinding his hips against Scorpius as he spasmed inside him. 

“Fuck,” Scorpius whispered when he got his voice back. 

“Yeah.” James sounded wrecked. “Just…fuck…gimme a minute here, yeah?” 

Scorpius smiled. “Of course.” He lightly caressed James’ back. 

James kissed Scorpius’ neck. “So,” he murmured, “are you done with your prefect duties tonight?”

Scorpius laughed. “I think so, yes. Why?”

“Because I thought we could continue this back at mine.” Raising his head, James smiled down at Scorpius. “After all, being Head Boy has its privileges.” He hummed. “And you never know when some unauthorised student may try to sneak in here.” 

“Fair point.” Scorpius smirked. “Although if we’re that worried about it, maybe we should stay and patrol.” 

“Sod that,” James growled. “I want you in my bed. After all,” he nipped at Scorpius’ lips, “there are some rumours about you, too, that I need to explore.” 

“Really?” Scorpius chuckled. “Then by all means, let’s debunk them.” 

After that, when Scorpius heard people talking in hushed tones about James’ cock, he just smirked and moved on. After all, he knew the reality was much, much better. 

~


End file.
